The present disclosure relates generally to a system and method for creating an immersive simulated environment, more particularly, to a system and method for displaying multiple perspectives of a simulated environment to an observer using a single display.
Theme or amusement park ride attractions have become increasingly popular. Amusement rides generally include rides with ride vehicles travelling along a path (e.g., a railway or a track), rides that are fixed relative to the ground, or a combination thereof. In moving rides, the travelling path may be situated in different surroundings (e.g., on a mountain top, in a tunnel, under the water, etc.). Along the path, there may be different type of show events, such as moving action figures, video screen projections, sound effects, water effects, etc. In fixed rides, a movable passenger platform having multiple degrees of freedom is typically situated on a relatively still base. The passenger platform can move in several different directions including angular movements, such as roll, pitch and yaw, and linear movements, such as heave and surge. The passenger platform is also frequently positioned adjacent one or more projection screens showing a series of images or a motion picture. For added realism and effect, the movement of the passenger platform can be synchronized with the projected images or motion picture.
When the show events include visual effects, these effects may be provided using one or a combination of features such as screen projections and/or real environments that may be custom-designed for the particular theme associated with the ride attraction. As an example, a two-dimensional screen may be provided at a forward section of a passenger platform. The screen may display a changing landscape or other environment (e.g., an underwater area, space, through mountains) along which the passenger platform simulates travel.
In another example, a moving passenger platform (i.e., a ride vehicle) may travel along a pathway (e.g., a rail) including custom-designed surroundings associated with the ride. The passenger platform may pass through a tunnel having props, such as motorized animals or creatures (e.g., dinosaurs), robots, other vehicles, and so forth. These props can be combined with other effects, such as fires, explosions, and the like, to enhance the realism or immersive nature of the ride. Further, some surroundings may be real environments, such as an aquarium with aquatic life, a small jungle-like environment with foliage and animals, or similar environments.
While these simulated environments can be very effective at creating a pleasurable experience for the rider, there are difficulties associated with their operation. For example, motorized equipment can require regular maintenance to ensure appropriate operation. Real environments require proper care to ensure the safety and health of the life associated with the environment. In addition, display-based environments that utilize two-dimensional screens are not as immersive as environments that are custom-designed for the particular attractions. Accordingly, these attractions may be subject to further improvement, for example to reduce maintenance, improve the realism of display-based technologies, and so forth.